


Makeover

by steak_sandwich



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: M/M, Shower Sex, Smut, idk what else to tag it as really but i hope you enjoy it, listen i have never written smut before so sorry if it's a little dodgy lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:42:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22177252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steak_sandwich/pseuds/steak_sandwich
Summary: When Leon tells Raihan he has a surprise waiting for him in Wyndon, Raihan decides to buy him a gift on the assumption that that's what Leon has in store for him.Except when they finally meet up, he's not sure he likes the surprise, but maybe he'd get used to it.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 136





	Makeover

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I bring you yet another one shot~  
> I have a lot of ideas running around in my head, especially when I go on autopilot at work and just think about Raileon because I'm dumb like that, and the more I think about it the more writing ideas I get...
> 
> Aside from this one I have another au I want to write before I write more of the angst and medieval au fics (provided I don't get more ideas, I'll probably be writing more of those on the weekend unlesssssss I run out of ideas of things to write before then)
> 
> Also this is my first time writing smut/porn so I apologise profusely if it's awful.
> 
> Enjoy!

The Rotom alarm blared noisily at Raihan's bedside, sparking yet another beginning of the daily routine, he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes with one hand and reached to turn it off with the other, feeling around helplessly until he finally found the button to cease the racket.  
He rolled over to face away from the clock, hating the constant reminder of how early it was, and simply spent the rest of his free time in bed just _staring_ at the beautiful being beside him.  
He'd always get up just the little bit earlier just so he could admire him as he slept, and he was always in disbelief that he was even by his side in the first place.

By the time it was Leon's turn to wake, he would always carefully wake him by running his fingers soothingly through his hair, teasing out any knots that may have formed in the night, particularly if they had heated sex the night previous.  
Sometimes it was a little harder to wake him, though, so he had to go to the more "extreme" method of peppering his face in kisses until he protested him to stop, and it would always result in his laughter permeating throughout the room.  
"I'm awake, I'm awake! Stop!" He giggled, clutching at the nearest pillow and throwing it in Raihan's direction to get him to do so.

And he would always smile that toothy smile that he didn't know Leon loved with all of his heart, promising him that he would indeed stop, _for now._  
"If you weren't such a heavy sleeper you wouldn't have this problem." He pointed out, prodding his cheek affectionately.  
"Who said it was a problem? Getting kisses from you is a bonus." He countered, sitting up in the bed just then before fixing a mischievous look on Raihan.

 _And he knew that look._  
" _Guess what."_  
" _Don't you da-_ " Raihan let out a yelp as soon as he felt Leon's ice-cold feet press against his inner thigh, and even though he tried to roll away he knew it was useless the moment Leon held him under his weight.

Being gangly and weak was no use against such a muscular guy after all, and he just accepted it with a grin as Leon straddled him and pulled him into a deep kiss, his long hair falling around him and almost curtaining the pair.

"Your bedtime schedule is over!" Rotom cut in just as things were starting to get heated, hovering around the pair, oblivious to the mood of the room.  
Raihan tutted in frustration and tried to calm himself down quickly, having forgotten they weren't the only ones in the room, he really should learn when to turn that Rotom off.

"You go shower- I'll make breakfast." Raihan suggested, rolling to the other side of the bed before Leon cut in.  
"Or we could continue where we left off in the shower." He suggested, wiggling his brows the moment Raihan turned to look at him in disbelief.  
He couldn't even tell if he was joking, but fuck did he throw all caution to the wind and take him up on that offer quickly before he changed his mind.

Even though he was a lot weaker than Leon, he could still just about scoop him up off the floor when the situation desired it, and he did just that and bolted to the bathroom, kissing him all the while wherever he could reach while Leon just laughed at his eagerness, kicking the bathroom door shut before Rotom could follow, if they were late to their respective jobs, then so be it.

The second the door slammed their mouths clashed in the heat of the moment, hungry for each other and nothing else, they were equally as eager to explore each other even if they had done this countless times before.  
Raihan withdrew with a breathy gasp as he struggled to hold the kiss any longer, pushing Leon forward with a little ferocity and fisting his hair in his hand for purchase at first until he started to work his way lower, biting, sucking trails of marks down his beautiful body.

He loved hearing the little whimpers of pleasure coming from him with each new mark he left, and it left him feeling some kind of elation because he loved making Leon feel good.  
Not only that, he loved to tease him, too.  
By the time he reached his destination he grinned knowingly up at Leon before pressing a kiss to the tip of his length.  
"God, you're so hard."  
" _Raihan..."_ He uttered simply, strained, begging.  
He hummed in deliberation, teasing him all the more before finally taking him into his mouth, easily feeling the trembles of Leon's body as he started to suck him off, he kept it slow as he knew Leon liked it best that way, thrusting slowly against him as he let out moans here and there still.

As soon as he was satisfied, Raihan released him and barked an order.  
"Turn around."  
And Leon did as he bid almost immediately, earning a triumphant smirk from Raihan.  
"Good boy."  
Raihan reached for the lube conveniently still in place on the sink where they had left it before, shuddering at the cold of the liquid as he squeezed it onto his hand and started to prepare Leon, always taking care not to hurt him.

He inserted a finger, then another on affirmation that Leon was dealing with it well, letting him know with each step what he was about to do.  
He thrusted a little _too_ hard upon entry and felt a little pang of guilt when Leon seemed to cry in pain.  
"Are you ok?" He asked.  
He trembled more, hesitating before nodding.  
"Fuck me, Raihan."  
"As you wish, Ex-Champ" He smirked, continuing the thrusts at a steady pace so as not to overwhelm him, which he was sure he was always going to do anyway.  
Leon was always so well spoken and polite in person, and that completely flipped the moment they were together, like this.  
"Faster." He ordered, and Raihan simply laughed and complied, unable to resist leaning forward and biting into his neck as he started to thrust harder and faster.  
"Shit.. I'm gonna..."  
Leon trembled as he climaxed against the wall of the shower, muttering all names under the sun as he leaned forward against the glass, accidentally resting his other hand against the shower controls and promptly slipping it on.

Nothing killed the mood like suddenly being poured on with cold water.

-

The season of new challengers taking the pilgrimage through the Galar region had started once more, and it afforded Raihan a lot less time than he would have liked to spend as he wished.  
He loved being a Gym Leader of course, but the influx of people passing through the doors seemed to be higher than it had been in the past, either the other Leaders needed to up their game or the Challengers were doing so instead.

As soon as he sent the last Challenger packing, he made his swift escape from the Stadium before another decided to show up out of the blue, and if he didn't leave any time to himself then he'd go absolutely mad.  
He knew that Leon had been busy at the Battle Tower yet again, and he also knew that if he didn't nudge at him to leave then he'd overwork himself as per usual.

He sauntered through the streets of Hammerlocke, long limbs keeping his pace steady yet unintentionally speedy at the same time, so much so he didn't even notice fans trailing behind trying to get his attention as he rummaged in his pocket for his phone, releasing it into the air as soon as he turned it on.

"Hello Mr. Raihan!"  
"Hey Rotom, could you call Leon for me, please?" He asked, stopping in his tracks as soon as Leon had picked up on the other end.  
"Hey I hope you're not working too hard, Mr Ex-Champion." He teased, squinting at the backdrop behind Leon when he realised that that was certainly not the Battle Tower, and he was mulling over where exactly he was because it looked familiar still.  
"Uh, no?" Came the hesitant reply.

"Hm, ok.." He responded, satisfied with the answer, because it did honestly look like he was telling the truth and he couldn't help but smile with how relaxed he look sat in that chair.  
"Are you going to return to Hammerlocke soon? I was thinking of eating at that new restaurant-"  
Leon cut him off when it was evident someone else had his attention in that moment, and Raihan couldn't help but feel some kind of pang of worry at the situation.  
"I have to go." He replied bluntly, turning off the communication almost immediately and Raihan couldn't help but feel the worry increase with every second.  
Was he in danger? Was he... Was he _cheating???_  
He snatched Rotom out of the air and typed up a panicked text to him with a little more roughness than necessary.

He kept deleting and retyping a message until he finally settled on:  
"Leon, please tell me what's going on, I'm worried :("  
It didn't sound _too_ needy, right?  
Before he could send it though, he felt a wave of relief wash over him as soon as a message from Leon came through himself.

 **"Hey, sorry for cutting you off, I just had an appointment to go to and I didn't want to get lost lol."**  
_Classic Leon._  
Raihan deleted his message and started typing another when a second message came through.  
**"I have a surprise for you. Can you come to Wyndon instead? I'll treat us to a meal and we can stay overnight and eat out in Hammerlocke tomorrow?"**

The idea was tempting, well, anything was tempting really as long as he got to spend time in the company of his favourite person and he couldn't help but grin as he typed out his response and sent it.  
**"Sure! Sounds good."**

He immediately hailed down a Flying Taxi, deciding to give his Flygon a rest from the constant battles of the day instead of having them fly him to Wyndon.  
It gave him more time to consider just what Leon's surprise was, too, now that he didn't have to control the direction of where he was going.

He came up completely empty and he had arrived at Wyndon before he could continue to think on the matter, maybe it was better it remained just that, a surprise anyway.  
He wished he could have at least appreciated the sights during the flight while it was still light outside, anyway.

 **"I'm in Wyndon, whereabouts are you?"** He sent off the text and wandered around Wyndon while he waited for a response, humming in thought, perhaps he should get him a gift too? Because he assumed that's what the surprise from Leon was, a gift.  
He just didn't know what yet.

In his thoughts he probably traversed the same area of Wyndon several times, circling the same parts of the street until he found himself standing outside one of the many clothes shops there, shrugging and entering without a thought.  
Clothing was a pretty unique gift after all, and Leon couldn't dress himself to save his life, so why not buy him something nice to wear?

Immediately his eye was drawn to a velveteen tailcoat displayed in the middle of the shop floor, complete with a white cravat and he couldn't help but snort at the ridiculousness of the get up but at the same time...  
_He'd look great in it..._  
Without further hesitance he quickly took a selfie of himself stood beside it and sent it off to Leon before snapping it up for him.

"Would you like it gift wrapped?" The assistant asked, clearly cottoning on to the idea it wasn't for himself.  
"Uh, sure..?"

By the time he left the shop, there was still no answer.  
He sighed and made his way over to one of the cafes on the corner, buying himself a drink to sip on while he waited, he didn't want to eat anything if they were going to pig out on a meal later, after all.

Finally he heard the ping of a notification and glanced down to check his response.  
"Hey! Sorry I took so long to respond, I got a little lost... I'm at the Battle Tower right now!"

"Alright, I'll be there in a sec." He replied, putting his phone away before glancing around for the sight of the Battle Tower, it was pretty easy to see it wherever you were in Wyndon, so he figured it was no wonder that Leon found it.

-

He walked through the automatic doors and looked around the area for any sign of Leon to no avail.  
"God, where did you disappear to now...?"  
He was about to check his phone once more when he felt cold hands reach up and cover his eyes.  
"Guess who!"  
Raihan blinked incredulously underneath his fingers, almost letting out a sigh.  
"Let me guess, Leon?" He asked, turning to face the shorter man as soon as he'd let go, and god how he wish he didn't.  
He stared at him in disbelief, what the hell did he do to his hair?  
He reached out and grabbed at the thin air where his long hair would have been, stunned, only to receive laughter of amusement coming his way.  
"Do you like it? I figured it was time to have a change of hairstyle."  
"It's... _Short_ " He observed, still stunned; "It hasn't been short since-"  
"We were children, I know. But it was getting in the way anyway." Leon finished, still smiling up at Raihan, even if he could sense he didn't like it.  
"It.. It looks good" He murmured, he didn't _dislike_ it, really, it would just take some getting used to.

"Thank you!" Leon beamed, pulling his hat over his eyes a little to hide the pinkening of his cheeks.  
And god was that endearing, he would definitely get used to this.  
"Oh, I got you a surprise, too-"  
"You haven't shaved your head bald, right?" He joked.  
"No!" He replied, a little too forcefully as he offered the paper bag to him.  
"They're just clothes... I thought they would look good on you, that's all."

Leon lifted them out to examined them carefully.  
"Oh, Raihan... _I love them"_  
Raihan wasn't sure that was a good thing, but he was more than happy to take the kisses, endeared to the fact that Leon stood on his tiptoes to reach him.  
He rested a hand in his hair out of habit and tousled it a little.  
"Actually you look a lot cuter with short hair." He remarked, smirking before leaning in to kiss the top of his head.


End file.
